The development of modern vehicles, for example modern aircraft, is tending more and more toward reducing discoverability by enemy radar, for example. By way of example, this is achieved by so-called stealth technology. In this case, inter alia, the geometric shape of a vehicle, such as, for example, a ship, a land vehicle or an aircraft, is optimized to the effect that the vehicle for example on an enemy radar screen appears significantly smaller or is represented at a different position or in a delayed manner. However, such geometric optimizations have the disadvantage, for example, that often they only act passively and are not adaptable to the respective situation.
Taking this as a departure point, it is an object of the disclosure herein to specify a device which avoids the disadvantages mentioned above.
This object is achieved by a device having the features herein and by a method having the features herein. Exemplary embodiments are presented in the dependent claims. It should be pointed out that the features of the exemplary embodiments of the devices also apply to embodiments of the method, and vice versa.